


[CM]On the other side #7

by air1821



Category: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	[CM]On the other side #7

嫉妒是一种游荡的情欲，他在大街上徘徊而不肯居家，他在狂爱里滋长，却在空虚中升华。

Messi一直不太明白“嫉妒”这种情绪的由来，每次Cris因为这个冲他大喊大叫时，他都觉得莫名其妙，也想不出足够有力的言辞去回击，其实他也不想回击，只是想让那家伙平静下来，Cristiano激动的时候，会变得更加吵闹，他平常就已经很吵了。

”为什么你做个采访要对Agüero那样笑？到底有什么好笑的？”被怒火冲昏了头的皇马7号狠狠地蹂躏着手里的毛巾，严厉瞪着Messi，而Messi一脸无辜。

“Guardiola还真是长情啊，走都走了快一年了，还总在念叨你，口才那么好为什么不去做脱口秀？”本来好好在电脑前处理事务的Cristiano，不知道点开了什么新闻，差点把鼠标都给砸坏了。

“你们巴萨那个新来的巴西人怎么回事，手除了你身上没地方搁了吗？”抱怨连连的Cristiano，发泄一般地加快了做俯卧撑的节奏，直到把自己折腾到满身是汗，瘫在地毯上，一脸哀怨地看着，旁边那个不置可否的人，那人翘着脚坐在沙发上看电视，似乎完全没听到他在说什么。

“你们阿根廷人能不能不要总在一个杯子里喝茶了，注意点个人卫生行不行？”生活态度精致的Cristiano撇撇嘴，对于自己不满的事，一如既往地做出了尖锐的指责。

Messi摇摇头，浅浅的笑着，把手里镶着银色花纹的小茶杯递给他，“马黛茶就是这样喝的啊，这是风俗，你尝尝？”

“谁要喝这苦哈哈的东西。”葡萄牙人一边露骨地嫌弃着，一边迅速地接过来咬住了吸管，他鼓起腮帮子，皱紧了眉头，却没有尝到预想中的苦味，淡淡的蜂蜜甜香浸泡着他的味蕾，浸没了他的整颗心。

Messi总能生动地回忆起，克里斯含着吸管，因为这样一件小事，舒展眉头，笑意荡漾的样子。

那时候，他是愿意为那人加蜂蜜的，可能是时间久了，慢慢就接受了这种无可言表的关系，也可能是经历了2010-11赛季双方杀红了眼的惨痛折磨，彼此多了一份劫后余生的珍惜，还有可能，他只是出于原始的好奇心，想看到更多样子的Cristiano Ronaldo，包括那些世人都知道的，和他们不知道的。

在这个过程中，他也有所学习斩获，尤其是对于情绪的认识。Cristiano是个情绪表达的大师，他总是能将一些复杂而夸张的情感，表现得淋漓尽致，独具特色。比如，恼羞成怒的尴尬，暗自压抑的狂喜，欲盖弥彰的心虚，盲目乐观的自得，他的情绪灿烂浓烈，如同漫天云霞，易于阅读，便于理解，有时候甚至能拖拽着Messi一向平稳的情绪曲线，一起高低跌宕，起起伏伏。

唯独这暗流汹涌的嫉妒，Messi一直都无法理解。为什么会嫉妒呢？为什么要嫉妒呢？

和队友拥抱亲吻庆祝胜利，这是很正常的事情啊；表达对他人的欣赏，难道不应该被视为美德吗？和模特美女传出绯闻，以Cristiano的外型和名气而言，更是顺理成章的事，有什么好嫉妒的呢？

他们虽然纠缠了许久，但仍然在各自的生活中平行前进。嫉妒是一种深度介入，纠缠不清的东西，有违并行不悖的规律和原则。

那些善妒的人，对于自己所拥有的一切，有种理所当然、不肯放弃的底气，而对于Lionel Messi来说，没有什么东西，得来是理所当然的。

他是差点被毁了整个人生的人，上帝曾经连他最爱的足球，都想过要狠狠地夺走，他咬着牙将针剂注入自己的血管动脉，以刺骨的疼痛向神求告，他紧咬着踢一天算一天的绝望，在球场上孤注一掷地奔跑。他不想埋怨命运，也不愿黯然离场，只能像个偏执狂一样，用眼睛，用腿脚，用血肉，用整个身体和心血，去留住最珍视的一切。

他没有时间摔倒，没有后路退缩，他哪来的资格和力气，去嫉妒？

=========================

但这不妨碍他，长久地，从葡萄牙人旺盛的嫉妒中，得到身心上的满足。

2012年的夏休，他们在龙达度过，被血雨腥风吹拂了一整年，两人身上都有疲惫的铁锈味，Messi本来想照旧去海边，但Cristiano说出龙达这个地名的时候，他眨了眨眼，并没有反对。

“你知道吗？海明威说，龙达是最适合私奔的城市。”艳阳下戴着墨镜开敞篷跑车的Cris，像是在拍时尚广告，整个人都在散发着光芒，地中海的风呼呼地扫过他的头顶，成为他喧闹气派的背景乐。

Messi安静地坐着，将一只手小心地伸上去，感受风经过的力度，他不喜欢看书，也没什么文艺情结，但他听得出Cris对于“私奔”二字的兴奋。他沉默地看着窗外，眼底划过斑斓的峡谷、山脉和小镇，手指被风吹到麻木，内心也渐渐有了“一起逃走”的感觉。

即便不是在马德里和巴塞罗那，他们也不是那种可以肆意在街边热吻的爱侣，吃过午饭之后，他们呆在悬崖边的酒店里，透过一整面的落地窗看出去，田地绿意葱茏，山脉绵延起伏，阳光灿烂得有如水银，心灵变得广阔而轻巧。

Cristiano仰卧在窗边的躺椅上，他沉静下来的时候，宛如博物馆中矜贵的雕像，他扭过头，微眯着眼，打量着沙发上无聊得啃手指的人，声调慵懒地说，“Leo，你过来。”

Messi停下对自己指甲的摧残，抬眼的样子有些局促，快4年的时光似乎并未让他习惯，这种从剑拔弩张到亲密无间的相处方式，他没来由地感到紧张。

"不过来？”躺椅上的人皱了皱眉头，翻身站起来，挡住了大片的阳光，在地板上投下长长的影子，Messi坐在那阴影的边缘上，脸上一边明，一边暗，表情无端深邃。

“喂，为什么你庆祝进球时，总喜欢跳到别人身上？”这应该是句质问的话，却被Cris说出了挑逗的意味，很明显，他并不想得到答案，只是想找点事情来寻衅滋事。

“这要我怎么解释，那只是一种，团队的风格。”Messi摊摊手，他知道自己的样子非常诚恳，但他也知道这没有什么用。

“那你也跳到我身上来。”能够不动声色地说出这种要求，真不愧是Cristiano Ronaldo。

“你又不是我的队友。”Messi不愿再被笼罩在阴影里，他站起来，往旁边走了一点，让自己处于阳光照射的范围内，微扬下巴，说得客观而坚决。

"但我也会为你喝彩啊，记录破坏者！单赛季73球的奇迹小子！让足球变得更有魅力的天才！”Cris兴致高昂地说着，语速变得很快，“Messi！Messi~Messi~Messi！Goal！"他夸张地挥舞着拳头，仿佛身处十万人欢声雷动的球场，可惜，房间里没有足够的空间，让他做更完整的表演。

Lionel害羞到脸颊发烫，在确定了Cristiano并没有任何调侃的意味之后，他突然觉得有些感动。事实上，对于他们之间那些写在媒体头条，活跃于足坛话题区的竞争，他一直都当成是无聊的谈资，但是年初的金球奖颁奖，Cris没有去，他不确定，他是不是很在意，他从来没问过这些，有一片灰灰的云，从他的心上飘走了，曾经忐忑的猜测，成了一个无聊又狭隘的念头。

“来啊！Leo!快来！”Cris张开双臂，笑容灿烂，身后光芒万丈，悬崖万丈。

终于，他等到了那个，跃进他怀里的拥抱，他大笑着向后退了两步，嘟哝着抱怨，“你是不是又重了，Leo，你是不是又偷吃东西了。”

被呼唤的人根本无法回答，他已经无法把脸从Cris的脖子里抬起来，尤其是，当他感觉到两人紧贴的身体部位，已经在发生一些危险的变化。

Cristiano感觉十分兴奋，他的手紧紧地贴在Leo饱满紧实的臀部上，把他往上托了托，让两人胯间迅速的膨胀的欲望正好抵在一起，天知道他想这么做有多久了，每次在屏幕看到巴萨那该死的庆祝风格时，他的心里都在咆哮，只有他，Cristiano Ronaldo，才能体会这种姿势的精髓和奥秘。

他们保持着这样连体的姿势，在阳光充沛的房间里缓慢倒退着，一直退到虚席以待的躺椅边，Cris缓慢地躺下去，让Leo呆在上面，坐在他的身上，这对于他们来说算是新鲜的尝试，欲望的急速上升让他有些呼吸困难，他故意把腰往上顶了一下，便如愿地听到一声颤抖的呻吟。

Leo从来没想到，Cris的嫉妒能让庆祝动作被赋予这样的含义，但他已无暇去感叹这件事。他可怜的运动裤和内裤一起被大力扯下，胡乱扔在了地上，失去了衣物保护的前端无比敏感，而后面又被性急侵入的手指搅动按压着，每一下细微的动作，都足以让人崩溃。他压抑地喘着气，双手撑在躺椅的边缘，注视着葡萄牙人深色的眼睛。

这个眼神真让人发疯！Cris想，这人大概从来都不知道自己有多吸引人。他觉得血管里正翻江倒海，一秒也不能再忍下去，他用力的托起Leo的臀部，让柔软的穴口与坚硬的欲望对接，然后，他抚摸着Leo因失控而颤抖的大腿，引导他缓缓地坐下去，将自己昂扬的形状，完整而深入地吞没。

在这样的姿势中，皇马前锋拥有了绝对的主动权，因为他的对手已经被强烈的快感和羞耻，折腾得神志不清，鼓胀的性器在他紧实的小腹上拍打着，声音清脆而诱人。他每一次绝妙而精准的上顶，都能让坐在他身上的人更崩溃一些，即便Leo再怎么擅长倔强忍耐，也控制不住越来越剧烈的喘息，他突然有些害怕，他会因为过呼吸而晕过去。

他们配合得如此天衣无缝，仿佛从来不是宿敌，仿佛注定亲密无间，一个没有空隙地往上顶，一个不管不顾地向下沉，硕大的性器一直顶戳到最深处，他们成为一部精密而高效的机械，用血肉之躯碰撞出巨大的能量。

“嗯……嗯啊……很棒，Leo，我喜欢这样的庆祝。”Cris的声音因情欲变得沙哑，像是海滩上白色的砂子，他握住Leo挺立的性器，温柔地抚弄着，与抽动的频率形成一致，脆弱的躺椅吱呀吱呀地响着，却无人理会。当律动越来越猛烈时，主导一切的那个人，觉得整个身体里火焰喷薄，血液被烤干，皮肉被熔铸，骨骼化成灰，狂躁的热都奔涌向一处，在冲上欲望的顶峰之时，他嘶吼着，看向和他一起沉沦的共犯。  
谁都不曾见过这样的Lionel Messi，他整个身体紧绷着向后仰，汗水从胸口上滑落，苍白的皮肤，在欲望的冲刷下微微泛红，和微启的嘴唇一样动人，浅色的睫毛翕动着，如精灵轻巧的羽翅，他整个人融入地中海热烈的阳光里，仿佛下一秒就要消失于无形。

Cris发出嘶哑的低吼，手指紧紧地陷入Leo的腰侧，留下了青红的淤痕，恐怕连他自己都没有意识到，这动作背后隐藏的，关于失去的恐惧。

Leo疲倦地俯下身来，将呼吸的热喷在Cris的颈侧，额上的汗蹭在他胸前，他们火热潮湿的皮肤黏在一起，急促呼吸的声音重叠在一起，难舍难分。

\-------------------------------------------

令人沮丧的平局，宣告了球队今年与欧冠缘分已尽，在这样的比赛之后，更衣室里的气氛往往沉闷得让人窒息，在一片压抑的沉默之中，时不时会出现柜门被重摔的响声，还夹杂着一两句低声的咒骂，到了明天，大家或许会平静下来，重振精神，但这个晚上，没人愿意开口说些有条理的话。

被视为球队灵魂的10号，安静地待在角落里，仿佛隐身于这个世界，如同多年之前他刚来到这里时一样。他试图去思考自己为何会丢掉空门的机会，为什么没有站在合适的位置，为什么始终找不到进攻的节奏，但心里有个不可忽视的声音在对他怒吼：你已经不行了！Lionel Messi！你就像他们所说的那样，已经无法再站上顶峰，只会一直跌落，坠入深渊。

他的额头上布满了冷汗，呼吸变得凝滞，这想法太可怕了，Leo已经踢了22年球了，他对这种感觉不陌生，比起失误和输球，对自己产生的怀疑，更能摧毁一切。为了让鼓噪的心镇定下来，他将双手紧紧地交握在一起，紧到关节疼痛。

“Leo……天啊，Leo，你怎么了。”Neymar慌张的声音传入耳中，几乎是同时，Messi得到了一个温暖而亲密的拥抱。

”你的脸色看上去好吓人，我很担心。”年轻的巴西天才将毛茸茸的脑袋搁在他肩膀上，语气里满是担忧和委屈，让Messi一时觉得自己像是做错了什么。

“这次输了就输了，下次，下次踢爆他们！”简单直接的复仇宣言，让Messi扬起嘴角，真是令人羡慕的少年心性，是因为还拥有无数的下次，才能这么自信飞扬吧。

“但是……但是，Leo，你得是健康的，开心的，我们才会赢。”原本纯友谊的，鼓励性的拥抱，因为这句刻意欺近的耳语，变得有些不单纯，Neymar的嘴唇有意无意地，擦过了Leo的耳廓，而他的眼神和手心，都是炽热滚烫的。

“嗯，我没事，早点回去吧。”Messi拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，有意地拉开了两人的距离，忽略了年轻人眼中过分明显的失落，平静地站起身来往门外走。

“嗯嗯，明天早点来训练吧，我们再练一下传球配合。“在原地怔忡了几秒后，Neymar很快恢复了明朗的样子，他快走几步追上来，试图让自己的声音里听不出一点动摇，“还有国家德比要踢呢，难得有这么好的有利条件，必须趁机再来他个5:0。“

“有利条件？”Messi停下脚步，疑惑地看向Neymar，他平常本不会如此敏锐，但不知为何突然在意。

“诶？你不知道吗，Ronaldo受伤了，好像挺严重的，好几场都不能上了，如果这样的话，我们防守端的压力会小很多不是吗……”

后面Neymar说了些什么，Messi已经听不大清楚了，一直到神思恍惚开车回到家，木然地脱光衣服站在淋浴头下面，他依然没能回过神来。

Cris受伤了，而他什么都不知道，他甚至完全没有关心过那人的近况，只是沉浸于自己的失败和忧虑中，试图与过往断绝一切联系。

但此刻胸口闷闷的感觉，适时地提醒他，那些藤蔓依然生长在他身体里，所有扭曲的，坚韧的，疯狂的枝叶，都还在肆意地盘踞延伸，吸取着他残余不多的情感养分。

Leo Messi不过是一个自行停药的重度患者。

冰冷的水刺激着他麻木的神经，流淌过他的疲惫的身体，滴滴答答地砸在地面上，仿佛曼城那场大雨。洗刷不去，它会如影随形，伴随一生。


End file.
